Automatic transmissions include meshing gearing elements which can be lubricated and cooled by a coolant (e.g., water/glycol, oil, or automatic transmission fluid). Coolant flows through systems such as automatic transmission fluid (ATF) flow systems before entering a transmission housing. An ATF flow system typically includes conduit flow lines, a heat exchanger, and a pump. The ATF flow system heat exchanger is typically referred to as an ATF cooler. Coolant is circulated through the lines and cooler by the coolant pump. Parasitic pressure drops within the lines and ATF cooler cause power losses and require a large coolant pump capacity. By minimizing parasitic pressure drops in the ATF flow system, vehicle fuel economy may be improved and coolant pump size may be reduced.